No Rest for Heroes
by Kdrevm
Summary: Naruto just wanted to spend his after-life with his family and friends in peace. Instead his God lost his soul in a Poker match and now he has to go save another world. Tiss the life of a Hero
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO~ Everyone! My name is Kdrevm and this ies my first attempt at a crossover story! Percy Jackson soon became one of my favorite books and with Naruto being my favorite anime, I say why not.**

**I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and any others I put up (Depends on the success of this chapter)**

* * *

For thousands of years, humans have had many petty squabbles over the subject of religion. Wars have been raged, lives been lost, children have their lives ruin. Yes it was not a pretty sight.

But if human just looked a little closer, just a little deeper, they would've seen the TRUE answer.

Multiple Dimensions. Each dimension having a number of deities or Deity looking and ruling over. Of course confusion occurred when SOME deities decided they needed a bit of a Vacation, (I'm looking at you guys, Jesus and God) and slipped into another deities dimension.

Of course not all godly visits to different dimensions didn't end in disaster. As a matter of fact, we start our story with one.

* * *

Three women were sitting around a table playing what seemed to be cards. The first thing that comes to mind when viewing them was "Godly". Each women seemed to have an Aura that compelled the attention of anyone near.

The first woman had long silver hair that fell all the way down to her waist. She was wearing a silver dress that seemed to stick to her body perfectly. Her eyes were pure gold and she had a small frown on her face. She looked the second of the three. She was Kami.

The woman to her right was as beautiful. She looked to be the oldest and most mature. Her hair was as long but a lot more curly. She wore a white dress that covered her whole body. Her eyes were steel grey and held a massive amount of wisdom in them. She was Athena the Greek Goddess of Wisdom.

The last GIRL was very beautiful even with her amazing poker face. She had long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She wore what seemed to be an adaption of a hunter's uniform. She had a giant bow strapped onto her back. She was in the form of what seemed to be a 12 year old girl. She was Artemis. Greek Goddess of the Moon.

"Y'know I really do enjoy these outings Kami." Athena said as she continued to look at her hand. Kami released a growl at this comment. Currently she was losing ... badly. Usually she wouldn't be bothered by it but the three Goddesses had made a bet. And Kami did not like to lose bets.

"Shut your mouth Athena. I can still win this." Kami said as she drew a card from the deck. If anything her smile increased in size as another growl slipped through her mouth.

"Athena I think its time to end this. My hunters are probably waiting for me." Artemis said as drew another card from the deck. Athena turned to Artemis and grinned before laying down her hand.

"Straight Flush." Athena said as she laid out her hand. Artemis sucked at her teeth at Artemis hand.

"Four of a Kind." Artemis said in disappointment. The two Greek Goddesses looked at Kami as frustration set onto her face.

"C'mon on Ka-" Athena was interrupted when Kami harshly slammed down her hand showing that she had lost the game.

"ALRIGHT DAMNIT I LOST." Kami said. The two Greek Goddesses looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. A blush settled onto Kami's pale face as she watched her Greek counterparts laughed at her plight.

"You never change Kami. But now I think its time for me to make my selection." Athena said. Kami frowned when she remembered the bet she made at the beginning of the night.

You see Athena had been snooping around the fates lately and have heard of an upcoming war that could dethrone the gods and bet her children's life in danger. Ad if there was one thing that Athena didn't fuck around with, it was her children. So she had came to Kami making a bet that if she won this game of Poker, she could take one of her recently dead ninja back to the Greek world and help out a little. She knew the fates wouldn't be very happy about it but those three old women were too set in there ways.

Kami sighed before snapping her fingers and converting the table they were playing on into a touch screen. Athena nodded and began to look through the long list. Athena was beginning to get a little worried as the list seemed to go on and on and on.

"My world just got finished going through a ... little war." Kami said. Athena nodded and continued her analyzes of the different recently passed on souls.

After several hours of shifting through the lives of thousands of souls, Athena came to the end of her search. Disappointment was evident in her eyes as she stared at Kami.

"Unfortunately Kami, none of these people meet my criteria. Are you sure you don't have anyone who you haven't already sent to the afterlife?" Athena ask. Kami remained silent as she looked as if she was contemplating something. Finally she sighed before snapping her fingers again.

A golden square appeared on the table. Athena touched the square and it expanded to reveal a picture of a blond boy. This blonde boy was Naruto aka Kami's Child of Prophecy.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, #1 unpredictable ninja, Child of Prophecy, strongest ninja to ever live and the one who ended the war I was talking about. Unfortunately for him it cost him his life. I was going to send him to the after life with his deceased friends but I do owe you one." Kami said. Athena remained silent as she started to look through Naruto's life.

Athena finished several minutes with a small smile on her face.

"This will do." Athena said to the annoyance of Artemis.

"Are you sure you can't choose a female? I really would rather not have an arrogant male in our dimension." Artemis said with no small amount of annoyance in her tone. Athena ignored her "sister" and looked at Kami as she stood up and opened a portal.

"Gotta pull him out of limbo." Kami said to answer Athena's unsaid question.

* * *

It had been several hours since Naruto entered this complete the "afterlife". And so far it sucked. Nothing but black surrounded him. It felt like he was floating in this inky liquid.

Naruto sighed as he started to reminiscence on his death. The Great Shinobi Army were in the process of launching a final assault on the recently revived Madara. Unfortunately that plan went to shit when Madara began to blast the Shinobi army apart with Shinra Tensei. Thousands were reduced to hundreds than tens. Eventually Naruto was the only left alive, due to the Kyuubi's advance Regeneration and his Uzumaki longevity.

As Madara approached Naruto, something within him snapped. Seeing the crushed bodies of his friends and family did something to him. All he saw was red and heard a giant roar. He felt his body moving but was not in control of it.

Eventually after several minutes, the red faded to reveal an even more destroyed battlefield and a grinning Madara. Naruto was wondering why he was grinning before looking down at his stomach and watching as Kurama was slowly sucked out of the seal.

Naruto knew that he couldn't hope to defeat Madara without the Kurama. So he made for a last ditch effort. He began to form a Odama Rasengan as the effects of having Kurama literally rip from him began. As he started to feel weaker and weaker, he started to add Wind chakra as the Odama Rasengan began to get bigger. Naruto could feel his hand being shredded as the winds tore into it.

Finally after the Odama Rasengan was complete Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. Madara's eyes widened as a huge shadow suddenly encompassed him. Naruto's Rasengan was now within inches of his faces. He didn't have enough time to scream as the wind started to tear him at a molecular level.

Once the jutsu. was cancelled, it was revealed that Naruto was now lying on the ground with Madara completely erased from existence. The only thing that was left was his Rinnegan eyes.

As soon as Naruto saw the eyes, he knew what he had to do. He did a rough transplant and implanted the eyes in place of his. And with that Naruto began to use the last jutsu he would ever use.

"Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique" Naruto whispered with his last breath. A green light shoot into the air and into the deceased bodies of the Great Shinobi Army. And with that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze revived the whole army with the cost of his life.

Naruto didn't regret it though. He was glad he was able to give his friends another chance at life. Something he thought they all deserved. As for him, he just wanted to finally rest.

Unfortunately there is no such thing as rest for Naruto. A rip in the darkness appeared and a hand appeared with it. The hand roughly grabbed Naruto's naked form by his arm before dragging him into the light.

* * *

Now there were allot of things that don't surprise Naruto. But when you are dragged naked in front of three Goddesses, even he was a little surprised. He was even more surprised when "Kami" began to explain why he was here.

"So you're telling me that you lost my soul over a game of Poker to gods of another dimension. And these Gods need my help because there's going to be a war soon in their dimension." Naruto said as he stared at Kami. The godly woman had the tendency to blush as she realized how absurd she must be sounding right now.

"Yes that is the gist of it." Kami said. Naruto sighed before groaning very loudly.

"I guess I'm not getting that rest any time soon." Naruto said. He then turned to Athena and Artemis while sighing again.

"Well lets get this over with. The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can see my family." Naruto said. Kami grin before snapping her fingers, giving Naruto his sage cloak and opening a portal back to the Greek World. Athena nodded to Kami before stepping into the portal and Artemis soon followed. Naruto was about to follow the two but stopped when Kami's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Naruto... before you go I would like to say I'm sorry and Thank you. Your life was ... well shit to be honest. And thank you for going along with this. I promise that as soon as you are finished, i'll bring you back here." Kami said. Naruto sighed at her apology before giving her a small smile.

"Its ok Kami-Sama. Someone had to do it. I guess my role in life to be a hero. It should only make sense that my role in the after life should the same." Naruto said before stepping into the portal.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what he expected to be on the other side of the portal. But he could say that sure didn't expect to be in front of 11 giant people sitting on a variety of different thrones. The giants were radiating a godly aura, similar to Athena's and Artemis.

"Athena...Artemis Why have you brought this mortal from Kami's realm to my kingdom?" The supposed leader, Zeus if Naruto recalled correctly, asked in a booming voice. The two Goddesses looked at each other before looking down on Naruto.

"You know why father. The croo-" Athena was silenced when the huge boom of thunder filled the whole building.

"Don't you dare mention his name in here. He is NOT coming back now nor will he NEVER come back." Zeus said with anger in his tone. No one said anything but disagreement was evident in their eyes.

"Now that that is out of the way, we must decide what to do with this BOY." Zeus said. Murmurs began to erupt in the room as the gods discussed option on what to do with Naruto.

"I say we kill him. No point in having another weakling here." The God of War, Ares, said. Naruto growled as Zeus actually looked as if he was contemplating the option.

"I assure you that I am competent enough to defend myself. Even again you GODS." Naruto said. Silence filled the room as the Gods were taken back by Naruto's comment. Ares leaned towards Naruto with fire literally burning in his eyes.

"You think you can go toe to toe with my, mortal?" Ares said. Naruto grinned before disappearing from the sight of everyone in the room. Some gasped in shock while others began to look around for the blond.

"I'm sure I can handle you perfectly fine." Naruto's voice rang out. Ares tried to turn his head to face the blond but stopped when he felt something poking into his neck. Naruto was currently on Ares's neck, holding a kunai to the base of his neck.

"Naruto I think Ares gets the point." Athena said. Naruto waited for several seconds before teleporting back to his original place. Ares reached to the back of his neck and felt for the golden blood that was native to the Gods.

"Even if this human is strong enough to survive**, **we cannot just let him prance around our world causing havoc. One of us has to sponsor the boy." Apollo, the Sun God, said.

"Well I'm not sponsoring a weakling like him." Ares said still a little sore from his "defeat".

"Well I'm too busy with my duties. Y'know I drive the Sun" Apollo said.

"I have to travel with my hunters. I cannot abandon them to deal with a man." Artemis said.

"I have to deal with the bunch of brats you punished me with." Dionysus, The God of Wine, said.

"The dead are getting more and more numerous. Even my time here is going to costly." Hades, The God of the Dead and the underworld, said.

"Do you know how populated my oceans are?" Poseidon, the God of the Seas, said.

"Do you really expect me to take care of the boy during harvest season?" Demeter, the Goddesses of Harvest, said.

"Love lives are very complicated. I really don't have the time." Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, said.

"I refuse to take the boy. My duties are many and my time is few" Zeus said.

"I'm too busy dealing with my adulterous husband to deal with the boy." Hera, The Goddess of Marriage and wife of Zeus, said.

"Well... Someone has to sponsor the boy!" Poseidon said. Naruto looked annoyed at each of the God's excuse.

"I'll sponsor the boy." A shaky voice said. Everyone turned towards the voice to see...

* * *

**AN: BAM! End of the first chapter of "No rest for Hero" is done, complete, finished! I hope you all enjoyed it. I realize it is a bit rough but I hope you can bear with me. The story will stick mostly to the books and will extend into the newer ones too. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you have a good day.**

**Can you guess who is the mysterious Sponsor God(P.S Its pretty obvious)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello Everyone Kdrevm is back with another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last one and will enjoy this one. I got some amazing feedback so this story is a GO GO! I will try to keep the updates to at least once every two week. I really want to aim for once a week but my schedule is going to get busy for the next couple of weeks so I may not be able to make that.**

**I've been having some computer problems lately so all of this was written on a phone. I apologize if it is less than satisfactory because of this issue :c**

**Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

Everyone looked over towards the voice and was greeted to a shocking sight. A very haggard man was standing in the doorway of Olympus. The man was obviously lame. He had a prosthetic metal arm and leg. His skin was wrinkly and somewhat pale. This man was Hephaestus, The god of Volcanoes.

Hephaestus hobbled over to his vacant chair and took a seat in it. He seemed to visibly relaxed when he was in the chair.

"Well look who crawled back up to Olympus." Apollo said to his fellow Olympian.

"Ha, no matter how strong this boy is if Hephaestus backing him only death will greet him in the world." Ares said. No one came to Hephaestus's defense as silence permeated the room. While no one wanted to say it out loud, Hephaestus was considered one of the weakest Olympians. To them, the only thing he was good for was making their weapons.

"Does anyone have any objections to Hephaestus giving the boy his blessing?" Zeus asked. No one answered as they couldn't find a good enough excuse to say not to. Zeus nodded and turned to Hephaestus.

"Well son he's yours." Zeus said. Hephaestus gave off a light grin before visibly relaxing even further in his chair.

"Is there anything else that is of importance at the moment?" Zeus asked. The room remained silent as no one objected. Honestly everyone just wanted to leave.

"Good. This council is now dismissed." Zeus said. One by one the god's disappeared from their thrones, going back to their kingdoms to rest and do their "godly" duties. And I use the word duties lightly.

Finally the only ones that were left in the room were Naruto and Hephaestus. Hephaestus lifted his arm and a cane appeared in his hand. He slowly began to walk towards Naruto. As he began to walk, he shrank. By the time he reached Naruto, he was around 4 and a half feet.

"Grab my hand young one, we have much to discuss." Hephaestus said in a tired voice. Naruto shrugged and grabbed his hand. He then felt a strange sensation that was very similar to shunshin. His sight went out of focus for a few seconds before refocusing.

The first thing he felt was the intense heat of what only could be described as a lake of lava. Bubbles of heat raised to the surface and bursted in a splatter of molten rock and heated air. All around the lake were strange one-eyed creatures. The creatures were hammering away at an almost insane amount of weapons that seemed to be made of a strange almost gold like metal.

Naruto watched as Hephaestus gave a long sigh before dropping his cane. He was amazed as the once seemingly feeble old man grew into a burly young male before his eyes. Hephaestus muscles had grown considerably in the small amount of time. His skin was the color of bronze, probably scorched by the intense heat the fire lake was given off. His eyes seemed to glow with the heat of a furnace. He looked at Naruto shocked face before giving a heart chuckle.

"Don't be shocked Naruto. This is my true form. I only use my other form the fool my family members." Hephaestus said. Naruto nodded, still shocked at the fact Hephaestus had transformed in front of him. Hephaestus started to walk and gave a way to Naruto, signalling him to follow me.

"So if you haven't guessed by now I am the god of forge, fire and volcanoes. I make the weapons of the Olympians. Zeus' lightning bolt, Hades's Helm of darkness, Poseidon's Trident, Apollo and Artemis's hunting bows, you name it and I made it." Hephaestus said. The two reached the edge of the gigantic lake. Naruto could feel the immense heat lightly scorch his face as he stood near it. Hephaestus didn't seem bothered by it as he waved his arm and the liquid seemed to follow him. It was revealed that there was a secret entrance under the lake. Hephaestus started to walk down the steps that led to his secret base. Naruto followed him.

"Those creatures you see working on other weapons are Cyclopes. They are my brother's, Poseidon, failed attempt at having godly children. I take them in and give them work. Their large build and strength is perfect for the forge." Hephaestus said. Naruto nodded understanding the situation.

"I was born crippled as a child. My bitch of a mother, Hera, cast me from Olympus as she deemed it unworthy of a cripple to stay upon Olympus." Hephaestus said. He then flexed his arm and leg.

"I encased my arm and leg with a device to exponentially increases my strength. But I hide my true form from my family. I always thought it was better to have an ace in a hole than to go full-out." Hephaestus said. Naruto nodded, having a similar motto. Being a ninja meant keeping secrets even from your love ones.

The two reached the bottom of the stairs and saw that it opened into a gigantic room. The room was basically a giant workshop. Hundreds of half-finished inventions lay on the massive tables the occupied the room. Naruto amazed by the complexity of the inventions and weapons, looked like a little boy in the candy shop. Gun Scythes, mechanical birds that seemed to be filled to the brim with weapons, a human like robot that had lazer eyes. It truly amazed Naruto.

"This is my personal workshop. It is buried under the deepest volcano in America, the country you're now in call it the Yellowstone caldera. I took you here to explain to you in private what to expect now that you are stuck here." Hephaestus said. He walked over to one of his tables and clicked a button. Suddenly two chairs popped out of ground. Hephaestus sat on one and Naruto soon followed.

"As I have stated we are in America. The public in unaware of the existence of the Greek gods. Greek gods are only but a myth to them, the last dying relics of an ancient time. The thing that keeps them unaware is the Mist. It is a mystical power that changes to actions of gods and demigods into something more believable for a mere mortal. A fight between two gods might just look like a bomb going off. The mist varies depending on the size and destructiveness of the situation." Hephaestus said. He then snapped his finger and a robot shot up in response. The robot quickly wheeled over towards the duo and bowed once it go close enough. It quickly produced two cups of wine and gave them to the duo. Naruto graciously accepted the glass and started to sip on the wine. He found that he quite enjoyed it, finding it better than any type of sake he had home.

"There is a small camp in New York city, a very important city in America. This camp holds demigods and train them to survive the monsters that populate the world. It would be wise for you to visit there eventually. I have a feeling the children you will be assisting will be there." Hephaestus said. Hephaestus set his wine down on a table and looked at Naruto. He folded his hand under his chin.

"Enough talking about that though, I have a proposition towards you. I have noticed your injured hands and wish to replace it for you." Hephaestus. Naruto would have been shocked 5 minutes ago but knowing now that Hephaestus was the god of forge, he had no doubt he could do it.

"Will I have to repay you in any form?" Naruto asked knowing that nothing was free. Hephaestus smiled and shook his head no.

"All I asked that you use it responsively. I haven't made a weapon for a hero in so long. I just want to see my creations put to good use once again." Hephaestus said. Naruto nodded and started to mull over the idea. There really wasn't a bad point in the idea. He would get a free mechanized hand that may be equal to or better than his old one. In the end Naruto said yes.

"I will accept your gift." Naruto said. Hephaestus nodded and pulled a remote out of nowhere. He clicked a button and suddenly Naruto felt a vibration in his chair. He chair started to lean back and transform into a very comfortable operation bed. He felt a spray of liquid on his face and he suddenly grew drowsy.

"Do not fight it. I need you unconscious for the operation." Naruto heard Hephaestus said. The man had magically put on a doctors outfit and now had a glowing knife in his hand. Naruto immediately relaxed and started to drift asleep. The last thing he saw was the figure of Hephaestus descending upon his arm with his knife.

* * *

Naruto groggily rubbed his eyes to get the sand of them. He sat up and was surprised by his change of surroundings. The last thing he remembered was being in Hephaestus's private room. Now he was laying on a beach that seemed to have an infinite amount of sand. He looked around and saw a backpack next to him with a note on it that was addressed to him.

Naruto grabbed the backpack and opened. There he found several books which were in a different language, several sheets of small papers with different pictures of weird-looking men on them. There was also a book in it that seemed to be written in a very botched version of his language. It read "How to run a mechanical hand for dummies." Naruto scowled at the insult before he suddenly grew surprised.

He looked down towards his right hand and was surprised to see that it was now replaced. His new hand looked exactly like his old one. He ran his other hand on his seemingly normal hand. He found that the "skin" that covered his mechanical hand was exactly like his normal skin. He looked in shock before reaching into his bag and taking out a book that was labeled as "Instruction Manual".

"Hi! If you are reading this, then I just gave a mechanical hand. Congratulations! I have built your hand with many hidden functions. On the outside it is normal. The skin is made out of a piece of the hide of a Erymanthian Boar. Boy those sure are hard to kill. Anyways the hide is the closest thing to human skin. The inside of your hand is a completely different story though. Your hand bones have been replaced by a bit of an Automaton named Talos. He is made of celestial bronze which will come in handy but that's for a later time. During your operation I found that you had an extra appendage to say. Don't worry I made sure to include that in your hand. So on to the functions! There is a built-in flamethrower, dart shooter and some storage! These can be accessed by several almost invisible buttons that are located on your wrist. Now for the best feature. A GRAPPLING HOOK! You're hand looks like a mini grappling hook. It has a reach of 100 yards. How you ask? I'm the god of forge and inventions, don't question me. Anyway that's the gist of the hand. Enjoy it." The Book read.

"(P.S There is a building kit in the bottom of your bag. As my representative I expect you to be able to build something.)" A small note said at the bottom of the last page.

Naruto looked down towards his hand, shocked at the fact that it contained so much. He started to feel around his mechanical wrist and felt a small bump. He watched as the palm of his hand opened a small hole and a giant torrent of flame came shooting out. He panicked and tried to put out the flame in the sand. Unfortunately for Naruto, Hephaestus had a flair for over powering his inventions. The flames started to burn and melt through the sand, burning a hole into the earth. Naruto quickly reached to his wrist and repeatedly pressed the small button. The flames stopped and the hole closed. Naruto looked at the damage the flamethrower had caused. A 3 foot hole was burned into the beach. The rim of the new hole was turned to glass by the heat of the flamethrow.

Naruto looked at his new hand in even more awe. He carefully grabbed a book and was about to put it back into his book bag but a note fell out. He grabbed the note and read it.

"You are on the beaches of Santa Monica, California. The books were written in English, the main language of this country. You should probably learn it. Peace ;)" The note said. Naruto groaned as he realized that he would have to learn a new language. Luckily for him, He knew Kage Bunshin.

Naruto saw several people entering the beach and decided it was time to leave. Based by the position of the sun, Naruto deduced it was about 7-8 in the morning.

Naruto exited the beach and appeared on a road with strange markings. Naruto started to walk across the road, hoping that nothing would happen. Unfortunately for him, Naruto had shitty luck. A metallic box came speeding towards Naruto. Naruto jumped off the road and on the sidewalk in a single leap. Naruto watched as the metallic box sped by making weird noises at him.

"What in the hell are they?' Naruto asked himself. He shrugged and continued his journey through the stone jungle. Naruto watched as people exited their homes and stared at him unusual appearance. Most adults would steer their children away from him as he walked down the streets.

Naruto suddenly stopped and started to stare at one of the buildings on the street. The sign was in a language that Naruto could loosely translate into "Ming's Chinese food place". Naruto, finally seeing something he could understand, dashed into the store.

The corner store wasn't anything special. It had several pictures of food plastered across the wall. The counter was separated by a thick piece of glass. Naruto could see several people working in the back of the room, seemingly cooking food.

The person at the counter said something to Naruto which loosely translated in a Hello. Naruto sighed and walked up to the counter. Hey he was already out a place that served food.

Naruto stared at the pictures and the words under him. He had never heard or tasted any of these so he would just be winging it.

"Uhhh Kiten Box." Naruto said in a very thick accent. The man at the counter seemed to understand him though. He pressed several buttons on the strange machine that was in front of him. Several numbers then popped up on the small screen that was connected to the machine.

"10.20" The man said in an equally as strong accent. Naruto looked confused before remembering the paper that was in his backpack. He quickly slung it off his shoulder and dug through it. He pulled out a bill that had a slightly bald guy with curly hair that fell to the side of his head. Naruto handed over the bill to the man. The man quickly put in several numbers into the machine and brought out several bills and several other coins. The man handed the coins to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the money, confused. He quickly shoved the coins back at the man and shook his head negatively. The man looked in shock and asked Naruto a question in English. Naruto, not understanding what the man was saying, just nodded his head. The man suddenly grew excited and bowed at Naruto. Naruto grinned and decided to take a seat in one of the booths that occupied the restaurant. He pulled out one of the books that was entitled "English for Dummies." He flipped it open and started to read it.

After five minutes of reading, the ding of a bell alerted Naruto that his food was ready. He quickly grabbed it from the still excited man and returned to the table. Naruto continued to read his book while taking bites out of the food. He actually found it very delicious. It reminded him of the dishes he had home.

Naruto spent the next 12 hours reading the book. He would watch people come and go. The owners had started to give him strange looks after the first couple of hours but couldn't complain as he just left an almost hundred dollar tip. He actually found it very easy to read and understand. When they say it was for dummies, they weren't kidding.

Eventually the store had to close and Naruto was forced out. He noticed that it was now around 10 at night. The streets cluttered with the fast-moving metallic boxes. Naruto yawned and realized he had to find a place to stay for the night. In his book, he read that there were places called motels where you could stay for the night.

Naruto quickly located one of these motels and paid for a room. The owner was surprised when Naruto had left him a hundred-dollar tip. This got Naruto one of the better rooms in the motel.

As soon as Naruto entered his room, he painted several privacy seals across the wall. He activated them and then checked them to make sure they were all working. He then made 10 clones and threw them his back pack.

"Each one of you get a book and read through the night. I'll dis-spell you in the morning." Naruto said in his native tongue. The clones nodded and dug through the back pack for the books. Naruto immediately flopped on the bed and sighed at the softness of it. He quickly succumbed to his sleep as the bed's softness engulfed him.

* * *

Naruto found himself, once again, in the room he was in when he died. He could see nothing, like last time. He sighed in annoyance.

"All I wanted to do was go to sleep." Naruto said. A hearty laugh broke through the darkness. Naruto turned to the laugh and saw Hephaestus standing behind him. The only thing that was different was the gigantic hammer Hephaestus was leaning on. Hephaestus was literally glowing with heat, causing the darkness to be dis-spelled.

"So hows your first day on earth?" Hephaestus said. Naruto sighed and sat down on the ... floor?

"Weird. The society is completely different and diverse than my old one. The technology is a thousand times more advanced." Naruto said. Hephaestus nodded, expecting something like this.

"And the language is so different. So many rules and exceptions. It's really confusing." Naruto said. Hephaestus nodded again.

"Well I came here to tell you on your part in this whole "Destiny that could end the world thing"." Hephaestus said. He clapped his hands and two chairs appeared. Naruto took one of the chairs ad Hephaestus sat in the others.

"What I'm about to give you is a very watered down version of some history. You see, this world had a great war. The world cost millions of life and trillions of property damage. Shit, this government is still trying to recover from the war. Anyways wanna guess whose children started to war?" Hephaestus said. Naruto grinned having a good idea who.

"You probably guessed Zeus and you were partly correct. Zeus has two brothers, Poseidon and Hades. In the beginning, when this society didn't even exist, the three slayed their father and started to split up the realms. Lets just say Hades got screwed over and had to rule over our equivalent of the after-life while Poseidon got the water and Zeus got the sky. Anyways Hades influenced his child, a guy named Hitler to wage war. Zeus influenced his child and Poseidon influenced his. Long story short, big war, lots of death. The oracle made a prophecy saying that one of their children would lead to the fall of Olympus. So the three idiots made a pact not to have anymore demigod children. And guess how long that lasted? I think the only one who actually kept to the pact was Hades." Hephaestus stopped and took a long sip from the cup that magically appeared in his hand.

"Now while I'm not anywhere close to Apollo, I'm still a god. I have some insight in this prophecy. The prophecy most likely involves Poseidon's most recent son, Percy Jackson. Considering the fact that Zeus's family has always have problems. And Hades ugh, lets not go there." Hephaestus said with a groan. Naruto looked confused at the tree part and curios at Hades's children.

"So anyways the Jackson boy will be arriving at Camp Half-blood in about a couple of years. I don't know the exact date for sure but I'll be sure to tell you when. So you should probably find something to entertain yourself. Get a job, make some friends or find a girl. But don't have children. Trust me. They are more than of a hassle than you would think." Hephaestus said. Naruto sat with a thoughtful look. Now he knew he had a couple of years before his "job" started. It wasn't the most accurate of information but it would have to do.

Naruto didn't have much time to think though before he felt a force coming towards him. He jumped up and watched as his chair was destroyed by a gigantic hammer. He looked at the owner of the hammer and saw it was Hephaestus.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled.

"I need to send you back to the real world. The best way is to literally knock the person out." Hephaestus said. Naruto sweat dropped at the harmful method. Gods really don't think things through that much did they?

"Can't I just meditate?" Naruto asked. Hephaestus sighed and then hefted his hammer on his shoulder.

"Yay, if you want to do the boring way." Hephaestus said. Naruto sweat dropped at the childishness of the God. He then sat down in a crossed leg position and closed his eyes. He started to concentrate in trying to wake himself up. Due to his massive concentration, Naruto didn't sense the gigantic hammer coming towards his head. The hammer slammed against Naruto's head and slammed him out of the dark world.

Naruto shot up from his bed covered in sweat. He quickly held his head as a splitting headache assaulted him. He groaned in pain as he came to the conclusion that Hephaestus had hit him with his hammer.

"Fucking Volcano gods and their hammers." Naruto said. Naruto looked around his room and saw that his clones had finished reading their books. He then started to dis-spell them very slowly, due to his already splitting headache.

After 20 minutes of dis-spelling clones, Naruto had fully got rid of all the clones. And boy did they learn allot. Naruto had managed to gain the equivalent of a fifth grader's knowledge of the English language. He had also learned allot about the world's culture and history. To put it simply, these people were fucked up. Countless number of wars and conflicts started over petty things, such as skin color and ego. Nuclear bombs, torture, rape, pillaging, genocide, it made the ninja wars look almost civilized.

Naruto got out of his bed and started to collect the books that laid across the room. He opened his bag to put the books back in but was surprised to see hundreds of the green paper slips come flying out of the bag. During his readings, he found out that the paper slips were actually the currency of this country. And judging by the amount of money that came flying out of the bag, Naruto was now a rich man.

Naruto quickly drew a sealing kanji on his arm and sealed the money into it. He then put his books away and exited the room. He exited the motel and went on the streets.

Now that Naruto could understand most of the signs, he could tell where he was going. Naruto's destination now was a library. He knew that he had to gather as much information as possible to survive in this crazy world.

After several minutes of walking Naruto finally arrived at the library. He quickly made his way to the interesting device called a computer. When Naruto read about this device, he was shocked. Literally an infinite amount of knowledge at someone's finger tip. It amazed Naruto. And apparently almost every person in this country has access to it.

After 30 minutes of frustratingly trying to learn how to run the device, Naruto logged in. He quickly opened up a browser and searched "Free Online Mechanic Degree." After searching for several minutes for the best website, Naruto made an account and signed himself up for an online course. He then quickly disappeared int the bathroom.

After making sure the bathroom was empty, Naruto made 6 clones.

"All five of you henge into someone different. One of you is to stay on the computer and take the online courses. Another one of you is to stay near the Computer clone and feed him the information he needs. You three are to explore the library and find as much information about the world and its people. Also about it devices. And you are to continue our English lessons" Naruto said. The clones all nodded and henged into an assortment of different looking people. They then exited the bathroom and went to do their respective assignments. Naruto then exited the bathroom and searched the library. He sighed when he realized the sheer size of the libaries and number of books it contained. Looks like he will be here for awhile.

* * *

The last eight months had been relatively calm for Naruto. Well except for the occasional monster attack but other than that pretty normal. Naruto had spent most of his time trying to expand his knowledge on the world. He now had a full grasp of the English language, even though he still spoke with an accent. He had also managed to gain small fortune. It was actually pretty easy for him. Fill out some forms, take some and ideas and BAM, Multiple jobs. Send every check to one bank account and you start making money.

Anyways Naruto had managed to raise enough money and buy himself a small apartment. Of course him being a 15-year-old proved to be a problem at first but with a simple henge Naruto managed to buy one. It wasn't anything special, 2 bedroom, bathroom a kitchen and a living room. Naruto was sitting in his living room/office at the only expensive object in his house. The said object was a massive walnut wood table that was 20 feet wide and 6 feet long. The able took up about a whole wall of the living room. The table was filled with drawings, numbers and projections. It also was covered in what seemed to be half completed inventions. Then there was Naruto who was sitting at the center of the table with his mechanical hand resting on the table. He seemed to be working on it.

Naruto had a paint brush in his other hand. He seemed to be painting an intricate seal on his mechanical hand. After several minutes of careful strokes, Naruto put his paintbrush down and inspected his new seal. The seal was located on the palm of his hand

"Finally finished this. Now to test it out." Naruto said. Naruto raised his hand and pointed it at a section of his wall. He then sent a pulse of chakra to his hand which activated the seal on his hand. Suddenly a kunai came flying out of the seal and towards the wall. The kunai pierced through the wall and into Naruto's bedroom. It finally stopped after piercing Naruto's pillow and his head-board.

Naruto sweat dropped at the massive amount of power that the seal had. He smiled though, knowing that his seal actually worked. He quickly placed his paintbrush and ink back into a seal in his desk and made a clone to fix the wall. He then went to his bedroom deciding that it was time to actually get some sleep.

Naruto was rudely interrupted from his sleep by a loud scream. He jumped out of his bed with a kunai drawn. He looked around his room and relaxed when he saw no one. He peaked out of his window and swore he could see a small light coming from a fire that was near his apartment. Naruto hesitated to go check out the fire but when another loud scream ripped through the night, his mind was made up for him.

Naruto, after putting on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, exited through his window and started to make his way to the campfire. The campfire was located several hundred feet in a dense forest that bordered along the back of his apartment complex.

After several seconds of running, Naruto came unto a very particularly strange scene. Four strange creatures were surrounding a group of children. Two of the creatures were massive men that seemed to only have one eye. The other two were two massive black dogs that seemed to reek of death.

Naruto then inspected the children. One of the children was a small blonde haired girl who look the most frightened. She was wearing a dirty shirt and was holding a small knife. She seemed to be around 7 or 8. The next one he noticed was a girl who looked 13 or 14. She had short black hair and electric blue eyes. She was holding a small club and was standing defensively in front of the girl. The last one was a boy who was around the older girl's age. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes. His shirt was covered in dirt and he was covered in bruises. He held a golf club in his hand.

"Me and my buddies haven't had a good meal in a couple of days. And I think we just found the appetizer." One of the one-eyed men said. The other monsters let out laughs that seemed to scare the children.

"W-w-why don't y-you just leave us alone?" The blonde haired girl said. The monsters let out another laugh before taking a step closer towards the small group.

"It's because we're hungry little girl." The one-eyed man said again. The monsters then started to take more steps towards the group. They tried to back-up but several particularly thick trees were blocking their way. They turned back and looked at the monsters with fear in their eyes.

"I think this has gone far enough." Naruto said. Naruto raised his mech-hand and took careful aim at one of the massive dogs. After lining up the shot, he fired. To the group of children, all they heard was a small clap and the hell-hound in front of them exploded in a shower of gold dust. The only thing that was left in his place was a small knife-like object.

"Brot-" The other hell-hound couldn't finish his sentence before he met a similar fate. The cyclops started to look around only for another one of the knife-like objects to both pierce them in their eyes, turning them into a cloud of gold dust. The gold dust floated in the air momentarily before dissipating in the wind.

The group of kids look confused as the gold dust disappeared in front of them. They suddenly look up however when they heard the bushes in front of them rustle. The blonde haired boy and blacked hair girl prepared their weapons as the small child cowered behind them.

Naruto exited the bushes with his hands raised, showing that he had no weapons. The children didn't relax though. Naruto took a step forward and frowned as he saw the group take a step back.

"Who are you?" The blonde haired boy asked. Naruto smiled and remained silent. He lowered his hands and approached his thrown kunai. The group watched with weary eyes as he bent down and started to pick up his kunai. They're eyes widened when the kunai suddenly disappeared from their sight in a puff of smoke. He grinned at their shocked faces and stood in front of them.

"You guys look a little tired. Why don't you come back to my place so you can rest." Naruto said with a kind smile. The group looked at him briefly before huddling up. Naruto could hear them conversing on whether or not to follow him. After several minutes, they came to a decision. They turned to him and the blonde haired boy raised his golf-club.

"Lead us. Stay in front of us and don't try anything funny." The boy said. Naruto grinned, turned around and started to walk back to his apartment. The group hesitated for a split second before they started to follow him. After a short walk, the group arrived at the apartment complex. They took the elevator up and arrived at Naruto's apartment. He let them in and they all piled into the living room.

Naruto sat opposite of the group of children. He had prepared some food for them but they didn't seem hungry. Awkward silence permeated the room as the two groups started at each other. After several minutes of silence, Naruto decided to break the silence.

"So what are you guys names?" Naruto said. Naruto once again saw a hesitant look appear on each of their faces. He gave a light smile which seem to ease some of the tension.

"My name is Luke Castellan. This is Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase." Luke said while pointing towards the two girls. Naruto nodded while taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Mhm. Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Now my question is why three young demigods are out in the middle of the night in a forest." Naruto said. The group immediately tensed when they heard the word Demigod. Naruto grinned and set his sandwich down.

"How do you know we are Demigods?" Luke asked cautiously. Naruto gave off a shot laugh.

"Only a group of Demigods would have bad enough luck to be cornered by a group of hell-hounds and cyclops. Plus it doesn't help that I have met your parents, well at least one of them. I can probably guess who your godly parents" Naruto said. Luke looked shock at Naruto's statement. A mere mortal had met the Olympian gods. It was unheard of.

"I don't believe him Luke." Thalia whispered to Luke. Naruto laughed at her statement.

"Oh really. You don't believe me? If I had to guess, due to your blue eyes, black hair and the small amount of static electricity constantly coming from you, I would say you were Zeus's daughter." Naruto said. Naruto's suspicion was verified by her shocked face. He gave a short laugh before taking a sip of water. He then turned to Luke.

"Hm, Blonde hair, Blacked eyes and tall. You seemed light on your feet during your little meet. I would say either Hermes or Apollo. Leaning more towards Hermes ." Naruto said. Then he turned to Annabeth.

"Blonde hair and grey eyes. Oh this one is easy. Definitely Athena's kid." Naruto said. Naruto smirked when all three of their shocked faces confirmed that his suspicions were right.

"S-so you really did meet the gods." Thalia said with shock. Naruto nodded. He then turned to Annabeth when he heard her release a yawn. He smiled and then stood up.

"Well I think its time for all of us to be heading to sleep. I'm sure you all had a busy day and would love to get some sleep." Naruto said. Luke nodded while Annabeth and Thalia silently agreed with. But suddenly Luke gained a confused look on his face.

"Wait where are we supposed to sleep? No offense but his apartment isn't the biggest." Luke said. Naruto smirked and then motioned for them to follow him. He led them to his room. He opened the door and revealed that it was a normal sized room. Luke look confused at this.

Naruto grinned once again and stepped into the room. He laid his hand on a wall and started to force chakra into it. Luke was shocked as an intricate design suddenly appeared on the wall. The seal spread across the span of the room. The Demigods eyes widened as the room suddenly started to grow. It continued to grow and grow until it was about the size of the apartment. Naruto lowered his hand from the wall.

"The extra blankets and pillows in the closet. Feel free to take some." Naruto said. The children still stood in the doorway shocked as Naruto entered his bed and seemingly fell asleep. After several minutes of just standing there, they got over their shocked. Luke went to the closet and found an assortment of pillows and blankets. He dragged them to a corner of the room and set them up in make shift beds. Thalia and Annabeth quickly made her way to the beds and got into them. After a couple of minutes of restlessness, they all fell to sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is the end of chapter 2. I bet you guys weren't expecting Hephaestus. Also for those of you who have played the PC game Smite, Hephaestus looks like that.**

**So Naruto has met the gang. And will be taking care of them for a bit. And who knows what happens when those two groups meet.**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next one. Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Everyone Kdrevm is back with another amazing chapter. I apologize for the long wait. My computer suffered through a hard reset which wiped ALL of my chapters for this story. So unfortunately I will have to write them over ... again. I apologize if future updates take a little longer.

But enough about my problems. Just enjoy the story.

* * *

Thalia Grace was a very proud and tough girl. She had been surviving on the streets full of ancient Greek monsters for years at this point. And it was because of this fact that she would never admit the amount of fun she was having with Naruto Uzumaki in the past month.

At first she was very wary of the inter-dimensional ninja. He seemed overly nice. tJE wariness did not falter when he took her,Annabeth and Luke to a mall and buy them new clothes. I didn't falter when he brought them a buffet worth of food. It didn't falter when he allowed them to stay his house for several days.

But it did start to falter when she saw Annabeth play with Naruto at the Park. It did start to falter when she saw Luke and Naruto wrestling in the living room.

But finally she started to trust Naruto when he once again as saved the trio from being destroyed by monsters. Thalia had managed to convince Annabeth and Luke that Naruto was actually a monster, attempting to trap then eat them. So the trio tried to sneak out at night.

As soon as the trio got 100 yards away from Naruto's apartment, all Hades broke loose. Cyclops, Spiders, Wolves. They all tried to eat the trio. After running for several adrenaline filled minutes, the trio managed to get themselves cornered once again. Thalia swore she saw her uncle, Hades, waiting for her as the monsters all leaped at her.

To her shock and relief, all the monsters simultaneously disappeared in to gold dust as a bronze kunai took their place. Naruto then seemingly teleported in front of them with a small smile on his face.

"Why didn't you guys invite me on your late night run?" Naruto said to the shocked group. Silence was their

response for several seconds before Annabeth suddenly dashed forward and wrapped Naruto in a hug. Thalia could tell she was crying by her shaking form and her sniffles.

After getting Annabeth calmed down, Naruto teleported them all to his apartment and forced them to go to bed. He said this time he was going to make sure they actually went to sleep this time. But it was necessary. After that night, Thalia knew Naruto was no monster trying to kill them. He was just a teenage boy helping out a bunch of demigods.

The trio continued to live in Naruto's apartment for several days before Naruto decided it was finally time to go. The group was shocked that Naruto seemed to be kicking them out but he quickly quelled their minds with an explanation.

"There's a camp in New York that s specifically made to train and take care of demigods. While I know you guys like to have fun, you have to be able to take care of yourselves." Naruto explained. While the trio understood Naruto's logic, they didn't agree with it.

"We'll miss you though." Annabeth said with tears welling into her eyes. Naruto gave her a sad smile before hugging her. Naruto could feel the girl crying into his chest. She continued to cry for several minutes before detaching herself from Naruto. She gave Naruto a smile before kissing him on his cheek.

Naruto turned to Luke as he watched the boy try to hold in his tears. Naruto sighed, walked up to the boy and gave him a massive bear hug. Naruto could hear the boy groan under the pressure of his hug before sighing and returning it. The two boys stayed like that for several seconds before releasing the hug. No words were exchanged between the two because no words were needed.

Naruto turned to where he thought Thalia was but frowned when he saw she left the room. He quickly sighed and began to search the house for the girl. After several minutes he found the girl hiding behind a locked bathroom door.

"Thalia-chan..Let me in." Naruto said as he lightly knocked on the bathroom door. His response was silence from the punk girl. Naruto sighed before disappearing.

* * *

Thalia jumped from her place in the bathtub as Naruto reappeared inside of the bathroom. He looked around a bit before spotting her. And she did not look happy to see him.

"What do YOU want?" Thalia asked Naruto with a hint of spite in her voice. This didn't affect Naruto though as he calmly walked over to the toilet and sat down.

"Look Thalia I'm not trying to get rid of y-" Naruto had to suddenly stop and duck his head as Thalia launched a lightning bolt out of her finger tips towards him in anger.

"You." Naruto continued. "But Camp Half-Blood is the best place for you guys. You can learn how to fight and use your powers. You won't have to worry monster attacks. You can make new friends and go on quest." Naruto said in trying to persuade the girl.

"Stop lying! You're just trying to get rid of me. JUST LIKE MY MOTHER." Thalia screamed as a thin layer of electricity started to surround the girl. Tears started to stream down her eyes as she started to cry.

Naruto sighed at the crying girl. Over the past month Thalia had told Naruto about her mother. About how she used to be a successful TV star before she met Zeus. About how she quickly turned to an arrogant alcoholic soon after Zeus left her. About her how mother had apparently sacrificed her brother to Hera. So it would only make sense the crying girl would have some type of abandonment issues.

Naruto went over to the crying girl and gave her a hug, ignoring the small amount of pain that came from her static electricity. He could feel the girl tense up in the hug for several seconds before finally relaxing. The two stayed in this position for several minutes before Naruto started to hear silent snores come from the girl. He held the girl at arm's length and saw that she had fallen asleep. He sighed before picking the girl up bridal style. He unlocked the door and took the girl to her bed. Naruto had bought the trios bed after seeing their make-shift ones.

Once Naruto tucked in the girl, he returned to the living room to Annabeth and Luke. The two had fallen asleep waiting for him to return on the couch. Naruto went to the closest, got a blanket and threw it over the duo before going into his room and promptly falling asleep.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he flashed a piece of paper that was henged as his passport to a security guard. The security woman looked him up once before letting him through.

Naruto planned on buying the trio passports and sending a clone to look after them until they got to New York. Unfortunately for him, he quickly succumbed to Annabeth's and Thalia's begging for him to come.

Honestly Naruto was hoping that nothing happened on the plane. He wasn't very fond of heights and enclosed spaces. And if a monster managed to appear on the plane, he didn't think the plane would be able to make a safe landing.

He thanked himself once again for having the common sense to buy first class tickets. He could already hear several babies crying in the lower classes.

Naruto looked to his right and saw Thalia leaning on his shoulder, asleep. After the two had their "heart to heart" Thalia had quickly cheered up. Of course she didn't enjoy the fact that she had to leave but she at least understood why now.

Naruto looked down into his lap and saw Annabeth using his legs as a makeshift pillow. Naruto could feel her drooling on his lap and lightly sighed when he realized that now he had to go clean his pants.

Annabeth took leaving a lot better than Thalia. She cried but still understood why they had to go. Of course that didn't stop her from spending as much time attached to Naruto as possible.

Luke took it the best. He had formed a brotherly bound with Naruto. Naruto taught the boy several fighting stances that would help him defend himself against monsters. Although he was still sad he had to leave his "brother".

Naruto put in a pair of ear-buds as he felt the plane start its take-off. He closed his eyes, sending a quick prayer to Zeus that never crazy happens on this plane crash.

* * *

Naruto should have know. He should have fucking known that that bastard Zeus wouldn't answer his prayer.

Naruto was now wrestling with a scorpion type of creäture. He had no idea what the mist was disguising the two as but he would put his money on terrorist.

Naruto just dodged the scorpions tale as it shot towards him. When he dodged, he found himself near the still sleeping Annabeth.

Somehow his trio had managed to stay asleep through the entire ordeal. He would of at least thought that the passenger's screams would wake them.

Naruto unsealed a kunai and slashed at the scorpion's tail, cutting it off and making it hiss at him. The scorpion surprised Naruto when it spit a glob of acid towards the ninja.

"Oh shit!" Naruto thought to himself. If that acid was strong enough it would either A. Burn through his skin and kill him if he took the hit. Or B. It would burn through the Airplane's wall, forcing the plane to crash.

"Fuck that." Naruto said as he quickly dived over to Annabeth and Thalia and wrapped them up in his arms. He quickly made a clone to take care of Luke.

The acid hit the interior of the plane and hissed as it started to burn through the plane.

The scorpion was the first to be sucked out of the plane as a vacuüm was formed. Several screaming passenger were suddenly sucked out of the hole as the acid continued to eat away at the plane.

Finally Naruto could feel himself being sucked out of the plane. The two girls had awoken by this point and were now screaming into his ears.

"CALM DOWN!" Naruto screamed over the rushing winds. That comment did not help.

Naruto sighed and unsealed several Hiraishin kunai. He could see land beneath them and knew that if he threw it hard enough, they would be safe. He could see his clone preparing to do the same thing with Luke.

Naruto was about to throw his kunai before he was interrupted by several screams. He looked up and curse at the fact that he had forgotten about the other passengers. He couldn't just let them fall to their deaths.

Naruto sighed as he summoned dozens of shadow clones. Each shadow clone pulled out a Hiraishin kunai and start to float towards a free-falling passenger.

Naruto didn't wait for the clones to arrive at their target before throwing his kunai. He counted down from 30 in his head before activating his jutsu.

Naruto breathed as sigh of relief when he felt his feet his solid ground. Kunai landed around him and were soon followed by yellow flashes as the clones activated their jutsu. Naruto sighed in relief when he saw Luke was apart of the groups.

Naruto ordered the clones to knock the passengers unconsciousness, unsure what the mist managed to conjure up to disguise this.

He then tried to let Annabeth and Thalia down but found that they clutching his arms surprisingly hard. It seemed like the shock of being ripped out of an airplane was still hitting them.

"It's OK you two. We're on the ground now." Naruto whispered to the duo. This didn't calm their nerves as they kept their faces buried into Naruto's arm. Naruto sighed before walking over to the recovering Luke.

"Are you OK Luke?" Naruto asked the fellow blonde. The boy nodded slowly still trying to get over the fact that he fell from an airplane several thousand feet in the sky and survived.

Naruto looked up into the sky and watched as the wrecked plane fell from the sky. He saw two tiny specks eject from the plane at the last second as it crashed into the ground.

Naruto looked down when he felt his arm shaking as saw that Thalia was softly crying into his arm. It made sense since she had freely admitted that she had a massive fear of heights. And jumping out an airplane wasn't probably the best thing to do to a person with a fear of heights.

Naruto wrapped the two in a hug as Annabeth started to cry as well. The three stayed like this for several minutes before the two girls finally managed to calm down.

"Ok now that we are all good, We have to find our way to New York. If I'm correct about the sun, New York is that way." Naruto said while pointing east. The trio nodded before starting to walk east. They stopped when when Luke almost tripped over the unconscious body of a passenger.

"What about these guys Naruto? We just can't leave them there." Luke said. Naruto let out a groan before summoning several clones. The clones walked over to the bodies and sat down near them.

"There! My clones will protect them now." Naruto said before continuing to walk. The trio looked at the make shifts body guards before shrugging and following after the blond shinobi into the UNKNOWN(Not really).

* * *

The had walked for several minutes through the desolate plains before they met any type of civilization. Their journey was marked with the ever elusive tree and the naturally occurring lizard that would scamper by the group once every five minutes or so.

The first type of civilization they hit was reminiscent of an old western town. There seemed to be one main road that contained several old, dusty shops. People were milling about, going on with their daily lives. Nobody seemed to notice the three demi-gods and their temporary guardian. No one except for a grey eyed women of course.

Naruto led the trio into the main town square. The group was given strange looks by the town's occupants. They obviously stood out compared to the plain townsfolk. Their ripped and tattered clothes were a dead give away to their status as foreigner.

The group finally managed to make their way to what was best described as a tavern. The place looked like it was taken right out of an old western movie. A multitude of round tables littered the bar's main floor. A old piano sat in the right corner of the room. The piano was missing several keys and was only JUST working.

Naruto made his way over to the only living thing inside the bar,barring themselves, the bartender. The man looked like he was middle-aged. His head was slightly balding but had two white tufts on the side. He had on an old, dusty bartender's uniform and was now cleaning a glass mug with a dirty rag.

Naruto sat on a bar stool directly in front of the bartender and waited to be waited on. The bartender seemed to be ignoring him as he continued to clean the mug for over five minutes.

"Sooo, mind explaining to me why you're disguised as a bartender in the middle of nowhere Athena?" Naruto asked. The bartender stopped cleaning the mug and looked up at the blonde hair ninja. The "man" gave a smirk before continuing "his" very thorough cleaning of the VERY dirty glass.

"I have no idea what you're talking about mister. I'm just a lowly bartender. Do you need anything to drink? Maybe your companions would enjoy parching their throats." The "Bartender" said. Naruto grinned to himself and called over his group. The three kids walked over to the bar and took a seat next to him. Annabeth sat to his left while Thalia sat to his right. Luke sat next to Annabeth.

"What can I get you folks to drink? We don't get many outsiders around these parts." The bartender said as he FINALLY stopped cleaning the glass. The three demigods perked up at the mention of drinks.

"Can I get a water/orange juice/sprite?" Luke, Annabeth and Thalia said in that order. The bartender gave a warm smile before disappearing from under the bar. He reappeared several seconds later with each drink in hand.

"Here you go." The bartender said while giving each child their respective drink. The trio each gave the man a thankful look before slurping down the drinks. Minutes after drinking, the trio fell unconscious.

"Spiking your own kid's drink? Never thought you would do something like that Athena." Naruto said as the bartender finally revealed her true form. The brown-haired, grey eyed goddess looked as beautiful as the day Naruto met her. She wore a simple pair of jeans with a grey blouse on.

"Yeah well I never thought that the plane my daughter was in would crash to the ground so I guess we both got surprise today." Athena said. Naruto shrugged and grabbed himself a glass of water from behind the bar. Athena summoned a glass in her hand and did the same.

"Y'know you should try to be a lot more subtle when trying to help your child. An old western town in the middle of no where filled with spirits? Not your subtlest work Athena." Naruto said. The Greek goddess had the decency to blush at the truthfulness of Naruto's words. She hadn't had that much time to plan and she had just got finished watching an old western movie so she improvised.

"Yes well I did not expect my daughter to fall out of a plan but the fate is a bitch. Well the fates are bitches would be a more grammatical correct sentence describe those detestable bunch of old women." Athena said as she took a drink from her cup. Naruto nodded and did the same.

"So would I be correct to assume that you have some type of vehicle waiting for us?" Naruto said. Athena just gave a small smirk before pointing towards the door. The door suddenly swung open to show An... old style western chariot that was being pulled by four slightly malnourished horse. Naruto turned back to Athena to see her smirking towards him.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked. Athena just let out a small giggle before turning her back on him. She then disappeared into the backroom.

Naruto waited for several seconds for the Wisdom Goddess to return for several minutes. After those minutes passed, Naruto grew very agitated. He hopped over the bar and went into the backroom where Athena had disappeared into.

The room was a dead end that seemed to contain barrels and barrels of alcohol. Unfortunately for Naruto, there was no sign of Athena. The blonde haired shinobi groaned when he realized that the ... VEHICLE (If it could be called that) outside was really their only mode of transportation. Well they still had the option of walking.

Naruto sighed as he looked down on the now knocked children and knew he couldn't force them to walk. The three almost looked to adorable as they drooled on the bar-top and it would be sinful towards the Gods if he woke them up.

He quickly made two clothes and ordered them to pick up Luke and Thalia as he picked up Annabeth himself. He walked to the door of the saloon and kicked it opened in the foot. He made his way towards their "golden" chariot and set Annabeth down gently on one of the seats. His clones quickly followed his lead before dispersing themselves.

Naruto hopped on the "chariot" and grabbed the reigns that were attached to the horses. And with a quick flick of his wrist the group of demi-gods/shinobi were on their way.

* * *

Naruto sighed for what seemed to be the eleventh time as his"majestic carriage" went over another hill.

The blonde haired boy had driven this buggy for several hours. So far the landscape hadn't changed from the rolling desert dunes. Complete silence and rolling sand dunes had been Naruto's only entertainment for the past hours since his small groups of demi-gods hadn't woken up yet.

Naruto snapped out of his slight mopping when he saw a group of flashing lights in the distance. His hopes were slowly rising as the group of flashing lights got more and more profound. His quickly spurred on the horses to go faster, finally seeing some time of satisfaction of his boredom.

Naruto almost cried tears of joys when he saw the massive buildings and flashing lights get closer and close. He finally threw his hands in the air and let out a yell of triumph as he saw the sign that identified the city. Las Vegas.

His scream must have woken up his passengers as he felt them stir behind him. He turned to them with an exciting grin as he held his arm out towards the city.

"Welcome to Las Vegas." Naruto said.

* * *

Naruto had always wanted to visit the legendary "City of Entertainment" ever since he had read about it. Although while having several minors with him, and being a minor himself, would probably dull the experience he didn't let that worry him.

As soon as Naruto entered the city limits, he set the horses free from their confines and begun to drag the demi-gods throughout the city. While at first, the tree seemed slightly hesitant at first but after several cones of double cheesecake ice cream, the three loosened up.

And thus began the journey of four minors through the wild streets of Las Vegas. The four explored the streets, trying everything in sight. Naruto bought them what seemed like, the tastiest foods in the world. Naruto took them through all the lascivious malls and stores the city provided. By the time night came, Naruto had brought the trio and himself enough clothes, toys and food to fill up three standard storage seals. And with a simple genjutsu and a bit of money, no one thought it was suspicious that group of four minors were basically buying Las Vegas.

The small group had just gotten finished stumbling out yet another mall. They were now walking down the main strip while licking at absurdly tall ice cream cones.

"I never ... thought that ... I could ... eat this much ... ice cream." Thalia said in between her licks. The group nodded their heads in agreement as they enjoyed their own cones.

The group stopped eating however when they heard Annabeth release a gasp. The remaining trio turned to her only to see her pointing at something. The trio followed the young demigod's finger and let out a gasp as well.

The thing Annabeth was pointing to was a hotel/casino. A roller coaster was visible as it weaved in and out of the building. The door was open so they could see the multitude of arcade games and massive water park inside.

"We have to go th-" Luke was interrupted when he felt a strong pull on his arm. He was suddenly lifted off his feet as Naruto dashed toward the hotel/casino with Annabeth, Thalia and himself in tow. The three let out a giggle as the excitable blonde hair boy rushed inside of the building that was simply marked as the "Lotus Hotel and Casino".


	4. Chapter 4

So first of all I would like to apologize because this isn't a real chapter. This is just a warning stating that I will be on a slight HIATUS for all stories (2-4) week. I recently had a very important family member of mines get hospitalized and another die. I unfortunately have no motivation to write right now BUT I promise you that I will not stop updating. I just need a slight break and I'll be back with another day. I felt that you guys deserved to no and didn't deserve me not posting a chapter for a whole month without telling why.

Have a Nice day, Kdrevm~


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO GLAD TO POST THIS CHAPTER.**

**For the past couple of weeks, I've been in an argument with a fellow Fanfic writer (No names shall be named but you know who you are!) over this story. Apparently I had stolen he/she's idea and he/she wanted retribution. After a couple of days of arguing, we decided to put both of our stories on hold. But now I am back!**

**But enough of my rambling. Onto the story!**

* * *

Naruto let out an almost insane giggle as the roller coaster started to make its descent down its massive hill. He could feel Thalia screaming into his chest as she held his right arm in an almost painful embrace. He saw the flash of the camera before the feeling of weightlessness settled over him as the roller coaster sped down the hill.

Several minutes and two throw-up sessions later, Thalia and Naruto were pushing their way through the massive horde of Casino goers. Both had massive grins on their faces as Naruto carried several giant-sized stuffed animals. Using his ninja skills, he had basically cheated his way to several man sized stuff animals for Thalia and Annabeth.

The two were in the process of deciding what to do next when Thalia ran into someone. She fell to the ground with a small yelp.

"Mister Uzumaki!" The man said. Thalia and Naruto looked up into the dead eyes of the security guard looking man. The man was wearing an all black trench coat the reached all the way to his ankles. He had a black button down shirt and black jeans. His all black outfit was completed by the pair of black sunglasses that hung loosely at the bridge of his nose.

"That would be me. Although I would like it if you would apologize to my friend first before addressing me." Naruto said. The man looked down towards Thalia before muttering a insincere apology.

"My master would like to have a word with you ... alone." The man said while taking a glance at Thalia when he said alone. Naruto sighed before turning down towards the still sitting Thalia.

"Why don't you go and find Annabeth and Luke? Apparently I'm Mr. Popular over here and even the boss of this casino wants to speak to me." Thalia only hesitated briefly before agreeing and running off to find the other half of their group but no before giving Naruto a quick hug. Seeing the Naruto was complying with the request, the all black wearing man started to push his ways through the crowd and towards his master.

Naruto quickly started to follow the man as he pushed his way through the hordes of people. The man was slowly guiding the blonde haired teenager to the back of the seemingly endless hotel. The man continued to push his way through the crowd until he reached ... a wall.

Naruto sweat dropped at the utter lacklusterness the wall contained. His sweat dropped quickly retreated back into the orifices of his skin when the guard pushed several random parts of the wall and it suddenly parted to reveal an elevator.

The security guard stepped into the elevator and Naruto soon followed. The man pressed the only that was available, marked "666". The elevator gave a sudden lurch and the two were sent up towards the guard boss.

Awkward silence was massively present during the trip in the elevator. The two occupants had no reason to talk to each other and just let the ride lasp into silence. The only sound that was cutting through the awkward silence between the two was the sound of Bobby Vinton's, Mr. Lonely, playing in the background.

The elevator dinged again, signifying that it had reached its destination. The doors pried open to reveal the most extravagant office Naruto had ever seen. The floor was covered in a red layer of carpet that seemed to be made of velvet. The wall had several intricate designs painted on them that were strangely beautiful. Nailed to the walls were the heads of several strange creatures that looked like the came straight out of the mind of a toddler. The offices contained several couches and chairs that looked to the most comfortable things to ever sit on it. The back wall contained one of the largest desk Naruto had ever seen in his life and sitting at that desk was...

"Ah Hades! I was wondering when you would get your lazy ass up and come and find me. Of course I was disappointed when you sent one of your goons." Naruto said with a cheerful smile to the Lord of the Dead. The pale skinned man scoffed at the boy's slight insult.

"Yes well I was surprised when I found the inter dimensional ninja that I haven't heard from in months suddenly stumble in to MY hotel." Hades said as he waved his hand towards the guard. The man bowed before dissipating into a cloud of black smoke.

"I doubt you just wanted to catch up with little ol' me. I can think of a few better reasons to why you have called me into your office. In particularly the two little demi-gods playing in this hotel." Naruto had to suddenly dodge a pair of ethereal dark blades. An overwhelming feeling of death washed through the room. The wood of the desk slowly started to rot as the aura from Hades became stronger and stronger.

"Don't you dare even look at them boy. I swear if any harm fell upon those two, I'll make your life and your afterlife living hell." Hades said as a dark aura surrounded the man. His features started to switch between demonic and human as he stared down on a smirking Naruto.

"Who said I was going to hurt them. I was just curious on why two sixty year old children are trapped in a time-warping hotel." Naruto said. Hades eyes widened for the briefest of seconds before they returned to their normal hardened stare.

"My children's condition is none of concern. What I want to know is how you know of the secret of this hotel and why you haven't already left." Hades said.

"I just wanted my group and I to have a little fun before we continue our journey. Considering that we just fell from a plane, I thought we deserved it." Hades stared into Naruto's eyes trying to spot even a hint of deception. After several seconds of searching, Hades sighed when he found nothing and but did not lower his deathly aura.

"I know of your kind Uzumaki. You don't do anything "just for fun". What motives do you have in freely walking in to this hotel?" Hades formed shifted into a more demonic shape to intimidate the boy. Unfortunately for him, Naruto has already faced a ten story tall demonic ten-tailed.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about Hades-Sama. I just wanted to have some fun with my group before I was separated from them." Naruto said with a hint of animosity in his voice. Hades eyes widened briefly before narrowing back into their murderous slits.

"How do you know of that boy? Only the fates, my idiotic brother and I know of that?" The man said with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Naruto just chuckled before dismissively waving his hand.

"Oh I have my ways. Now if you would excuse me, I have a casino to bankrupt~." Naruto said with a haughty tone in his voice as he turned around and walked towards the door. He was stopped however by Hades voice.

"Uzumaki ... If you lay a hand on my children, I will personally handle your petty existence." Hades proclaimed in a low voice. Naruto just let out a small chuckle before turning towards the man.

"_I would love to see your try,** Hades-Sama**_." Hades's eyes widened and he quickly turned around where he heard the voice. But to his surprise he saw nothing. He quickly turned back to Naruto only to see the boy giving him a wide smile with his eyes closed.

"I hope you have a wonderful day Hades-Sama. I'll be sure to tell your children I said Hi" Naruto said before stepping into the elevator.

"Uzumak-" Hades was suddenly cut off when the doors to his elevator suddenly slammed shut, leaving him in the room all alone.

"What is my brother thinking allowing that boy to run a muck in our world ..." Hades said as he began to contemplate his brother's actions.

* * *

Naruto managed to find his merry band of demi-gods by looking for Annabeth. She was currently being held up by several people as they cheered her name. By the looks of it, she just won a huge amount of money by seemingly betting randomly on a roulette table. Why they were allowing her to play Roulette, he would never know.

"Annabeth!" The girl turned towards him and a smile immediately lit up across her. She quickly freed herself from her position, pocketed the huge amount of chips she had accumulated and ran over to her favorite blonde hair shinobi.

"NARUTO! Look at what I won." The young demi-god said as she showed her winnings to Naruto. He smiled before picking the girl up, eliciting a scream and some giggles from her.

"Good Job Anna-chan! You're almost as lucky as me. Now let's go find Thalia-chan and Luke so we can show off what you won." Naruto said. Annabeth shook her head eagerly and Naruto took off in to the crowd to find the remaining members of his group.

He found Thalia surrounded by a crowd of onlookers as she played Dance Dance Revolution 10. Her feet were a blur as an almost endless amount of perfects appeared on the screen. The girl continued to gain perfects on almost every move before finishing off the dance with a split. The crowd erupted into a roar as the game announced that Thalia had beat the high score.

Thalia got up from her split before giving a short bow to her onlookers, eliciting another scream from this. This also had the effect of making Annabeth giggle and Naruto laugh.

"Woah Lia-chan. I didn't know you had moves like that." Naruto said loud enough that he could be heard over the cheering of the crowd. Thalia turned around and blushed as she realized that Annabeth and Naruto had saw her dancing.

"I ... Uh ... I didn't .. ah .." Thalia was interrupted from her failed attempts at talking when Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder while laughing.

"Don't worry Lia-chan. Me and Annabeth won't tell anyone how amazing of a dancer you are." Naruto said while winking at the embarrassed girl. Annabeth shook her head vigorously in agreement with Naruto.

"F-fine. But you better not tell anyone." Thalia said. Naruto just grinned and shook his head at the girl's attitude.

"Lets go find Luke!" Naruto said before picking Thalia up with his free arm, making the girl blush, and warning off in a random direction.

After getting temporarily lost for about 15 minutes, the trio stumbled upon Luke's location.

The son of Hermes was currently engaged in a high stakes Poker match. The boy contrasted greatly with the elder men he was playing against. Several stacks of chips sat at his side, indicating that the boy had already won several matches.

"I have to admit boy, I didn't expect a child to beat me at my game." A man said. This man had the air of an old time English man. He had dirty blonde hair and dull blue eyes. His shirt and pants were ruffled and he was switching from looking at his hand and Luke.

"Don't praise the boy Joseph. He's just been getting lucky." Now this man looked distinctively french. He had a very clean air to himself. His clothes were prim and proper. Occasionally he would switch to glaring at his hand or glaring at Luke.

"I think you're getting luck confused with skill old-timer. Or maybe lack of on your part." Luke said with a confident smirk. Even though the two older men tried to hide it, Luke's confidence had affected them. The boy had won match after match for the past 2 hours.

"Oh yeah and Royal flush." Luke said as he laid his cards on the table. The two men let out loud groans as the crowd around them erupted in cheers at Luke's victory.

"GOD DAMMNIT. How could I let this boy beat me at my own game." Joseph said as he threw his cards all over the table. Luke just grinned before scooping up the massive amount of chips he accumulated and walking away from the table.

"LUKE!" Naruto yelled at the smirking boy. He turned towards the trio and smiled when he saw them. He ran over to the group and presented them with his huge amount of chips.

"Look what I got guys. Those guys apparently were experts at Poker but I beat them 7 times! Maybe I should become a professional Poker player." Luke said with a smile. The group laughed at his joke as the bustle of the casino surrounded them. Naruto interrupted the laughter though.

"Unfortunately , my little demi-gods, we have to leave now. After talking with a certain somebody, I realized that we may have spent a bit too much time in here." Naruto said with a frown. The group somber up at this.

"What are you talking about Naruto? We've only been in here for several hours, a day top!" Luke said. Naruto laughed before shaking his head.

"Trust me. You'll understand when we get out of here. Now let's go collect our prizes and get out of here." Naruto said. His group reluctantly agreed with him and walked over to the chip exchange desk. The woman behind the desk handed them a large stack of dollars and weird gold coins that were called drachmas. Naruto realized that these were the same Golden Drachmas he had read about during his studies of ancient greek culture. He quickly pocketed his share of the profits before sealing the children's share in three separate sealing scrolls protected by a blood seal. He handed the scrolls to the children and explained how they work.

He then began to lead them out of the hotel. But right before they were able to leave, Luke bumped into someone.

Luke was sent tumbling to the ground by his assailant's huge form. He gave a short yelp of pain before looking up with a scowl on his face. His scowl instantly converted to a frown when he saw who he was previously scowling at.

"Brother." Thalia basically growled out at the leather clothed man. Ares just gave the girl a quick smirk before turning to Naruto. His smirk turned into a scowl as he stared at the grinning blonde haired Shinobi.

"Hey war boy! How's life up in the clouds? Or were you stirring up trouble again?" Naruto said with a knowing smirk. The feeling that Naruto's smirk gave him was too weird ... Almost as if he knew ... He couldn't have known ... Could he?

"Maybe I'm just here to say Hi to my half-sister. Stop being so paranoid." Ares tried to wave off the man. But it was obvious that Naruto was not falling for the half-baked attempt.

"Mmmhm. Well say Hi Hades for me. My group and I have to go now." Naruto wrapped his arms around the three and began to pull them out of the casino. But he was stopped once again by Ares's leather clad arm.

"Actually Ninja-boy I have to talk with you." Ares then shot a look at the three demi-gods. "Alone."

Naruto scoffed before eyeing his small group. He gave them a dis-alarming smile.

"Why don't you guys go outside and order us a limo? I have to talk to uncle Ares here." Naruto then threw a hand of Ares's shoulder and began to gently "squeeze" it. Even Ares had to hold in a flinch as Naruto's chakra enhanced grip almost crushed his shoulder.

Thalia was about to reply but a quick tug on her coat by Luke shut her up. She flashed the Naruto a look that clearly stated "We'll be talking about this later" before walking out of the Casino with Luke and Annabeth,

As soon as the three demi-gods were in hearing range, Naruto drew back his fist and planted it firmly into Ares's stomach. The God of War let out a loud gasp as the air in his stomach was forcefully expelled from his body. He keeled over tears in his eyes while staring up at Naruto with hate in his eyes. Naruto stared back unflinching at the Greek God of War.

"What do you want Ares? I'm not stupid enough to believe any of that bullshit you just threw my way." Naruto said at the god of ghost.

Ares drew a cruel smile upon his fast even as the pain in his stomach didn't fade.

"You're too late BOY. The fates have already decided. Grandma Atropos has already cut the string to your dear Thalia's fate. It cannot be avoided." The man began to let out an almost insanely gleeful laugh before he was silenced by a mean right hook from Naruto. The man was sent down to the ground before Naruto roughly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back up to eye level.

"You speak one more word Ares and I will end your existence. I care nothing about the fates. They have no control over my lives and will never will. You stay away from me and my group before I show you who the real God of War." Naruto briefly flashed his rinnegan to the God before letting go of him and walking away. Ares laid on the ground before several seconds before bursting out in an uproaring laugh.

"Your arrogance is amusing boy! No one can escape the fates boy. Not even you! I await the day when you finally realize that as your little group all lay dead before you. I'll be sure that I have a personal hand in that." The man let loose one last harsh bark before suddenly disappearing from his place.

Naruto stomped out of the casino and towards his awaiting group. The trio turned towards him and were instantly worried by the harsh look in his eyes. There questions were immediately halted when Naruto wrapped them all in one large hug.

"I'll never let anything hurt you guys. Fate be damned." Naruto whispered to the trio. The three demi-gods were initially shocked by the blonde hair man's proclamation. They hadn't even known the man for more than a couple of months.

But slowly, ever so slowly, they returned the hug. Even as tears started to slowly stream down each of their eyes, they hugged him. They had finally been accepted by someone. Finally been truly loved. And they would never let anyone take this feeling from them. Fates, Gods, titans or even the earth and heavens itself. No one would take it from them. Not now, nor ever.

* * *

AN: **Ah yes the end was a little mushy I know but i felt like it was needed. Naruto just lost almost every single person he loves! Of course he would be a little protective of his new "precious people".**

**Once again I apologize for the massive delay. In return I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. But with school, looking for a job and my other stories, I wont promise anything**

**Anyways review with any opinions, questions, concerns or critique! Have a good March 1~**


End file.
